


Mess with one...

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [1]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: YJ's own Rogue Gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new team isn't easy. Not when you have your own rogue gallery and getting kidnapped all the time. It's just one lesson at a time. <br/>---------------------------</p><p>This was all Robin's fault.</p><p>Wally was sure of this. They were late already (and just because he's the fastest boy alive doesn't mean Robin is) when it occurred to Robin that he had left Alfred's cookies behind.</p><p>Best friend or not, Robin had broken two rules.<br/>1) They were late.<br/>2) Never leave Alfred's cookies behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess with one...

**Author's Note:**

> So... Part 1 of Today's Lesson Is... Universe. :3 Introducing Megaphone, a wannabe villain who choose the wrong people to kidnap.

This was all Robin's fault.

Wally was sure of this. They were late already (and just because he's the fastest boy alive doesn't mean Robin is) when it occurred to Robin that he had left Alfred's cookies behind.

Best friend or not, Robin had broken two rules.  
1) They were late.  
2) _**Never**_ leave Alfred's cookies behind.

So in their rush to return to get Alfred's cookies, they somehow ended up here.

Here being inside a cage, tied up, while this new villain called MEGAPHONE (powers seemed to be self explanatory yes?) was going on and on about his evil plot to kill Robin and Wally to cement his status as an evil villain.

"Dude," Wally finally interrupted. Megaphone turned and glared at him. "Can you let us go? I swear we'll come back and play your poor helpless hostages another time, but we REALLY have to go."

"Yeah. We're late," Robin mused.

"Totally your fault man. I told you don't forget the cookies! What do you do? You forget the cookies!"

"Because you were rushing me!"

"SILENCE!" Megaphone bellowed.

Robin and Wally both gave him deadpan stares. "Well, we warned him," Robin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Warn me about what?" Megaphone questioned.

"Well you see we were on our way to a JLA and YJ mentor/protégé meeting," Wally explained. "Before you caught us, that is. For what it's worth, we're really sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Megaphone asked. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. The new villain turned around to see Flash standing behind him, wearing with a vicious grin. Megaphone gaped and took a step back only to run into Superman. From three different window edges, Artemis, Roy and Green Arrow had their arrows drawn. Batman appeared from the shadows, Kaldur and Aquaman standing next to him. While he couldn't see them, he knew Megan and J'onn were lurking invisibly.

Superboy quickly freed his teammates from the cage.

"I believe," Robin said cheekily. "The quote goes 'You mess with one of us, you mess with **ALL** of us'."

Megaphone started to rethink his decision in becoming a villain.


End file.
